This disclosure relates to anti-icing or icephobic coatings for reducing ice and water formation or accumulation on a surface.
Surfaces of aircraft, power generation (e.g. wind turbines and land-based gas turbines), and architectural components may collect moisture that can freeze and debit the performance of the component. The component may include an anti-icing or icephobic coating to reduce ice accumulation by reducing adhesion between the ice and the coating. In operation of the component, sheer loads from drag, wind, or other forces exceed the adhesive strength and shed the accumulated ice.